


Tell Me A Story

by danrdarrenc



Series: Imagine Your OTP [11]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP telling their kids the story of how they first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me A Story

"Will you tell me a story, Daddy?" Ari asked Will who was bent over her, smoothing out her blanket as he tucked her in.

"Sure, little lady. What do you want to hear about?" Will sat down on her bed and smiled at her.

She grinned at Sonny who had appeared in the doorway and was casually leaning against the doorframe.

"Tell me how you and Papa met." She hugged her blue bunny and sat up a little straighter against her pillows. 

Sonny chuckled as he sat down on the bed and wrapped his arm around Will’s waist.  
"It’s not all that exciting, Sweetpea. No princesses and dragons," Sonny said.

"That’s okay," Ari said and watched them eagerly.

Will looked at Sonny, who shrugged and gave him a slight smile.

"Well, um..okay. It was right before my graduation from high school," Will started.

"And I’d literally just gotten back into town," Sonny interrupted. "I was talking to Abigail -"

"Who was dating Chad at the time," Will continued.

"Uncle Chad?" Ari asked.

Will nodded. “So, yeah. Abigail was dating Chad at the time and your mom and I were walking on the pier and we saw Abby with her arms around this guy who we didn’t know.”

"Mmmhmmm," Sonny nodded. "And this one here," he bumped his shoulder against Will’s, "came waltzing over to us, accusing me of trying to steal his best friend’s girl."

"I did not accuse you of anything!" Will said, offended, but he was smiling. "I was just confused about why Abby was hugging some strange guy!"

Sonny laughed. “Abby saw he was confused and informed him that I was her cousin.”

"I was still confused though because I knew her cousin was Jackson, not Sonny -"

"But I explained that there were so many Jacks everywhere that people just started calling me Sonny. And then he got all flustered and started blushing. Don’t think I didn’t notice."

Will blushed and bit his lip to keep from smiling too widely.

Ari giggled. “Daddy?”

"Yes, Pumpkin?" Will asked.

"Was it love at first sight?" 

Will opened his mouth to speak, closed it, and then opened it again. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess it was.”


End file.
